In Assassins We Trust (Assassin's Creed AU Merome Fic)
by MeromeFics
Summary: Mitch and Jerome join the "Minecraftia Assassin's Creed". They are just normal teenagers who want to help others. What happens when the two start growing feelings for each other? ((rated PG-13 at the moment, but knowing me, there is probably going to be smutty moments throughout the fic))
1. Chapter 1 - Mitch's Childhood

~Introduction~

My name it Mitchell Hughes, but I go my Mitch. I work with "Minecraftia Assassian's Creed". Let me tell you a little about my childhood. It won't be long.

Since I was young I always wanted to do something to help others. My parents had always thought I meant something like being one of Minecraftia's police officers, or maybe become a medic. But I wanted to do something thrilling, fun, and even mysterious. So, when I heard people saying legends about some "Minecraftia Assassian's Creed" I got interested. I started training my pvp skills at 10. By the time I was 12, I was flawless with a bow and sword.

I also had a great interest in parkour. I was a natural. I had always been able to run faster then most kids. Because of this I was a champ at soccer. I can also jump really high, giving me a great advantage when playing basketball and football.

When I was 16 I met the person who has changed my life.

~FlashBack~

It was like any other Minecraft summer. I was running through the thick forest that was fairly close to my village. While running through the forest I spotted a small wooden treehouse. Me, being my curious self climbed up the ladder on the tree. The house was made of jungle wood, and there was few windows. There was a single bed in the right corner of the room. To the left there was a double chest, and a fridge. I carefully walked into the house checking for traps. When I saw it was clear I opened the double chest, checking for any useful items.

Before I realized what was going on, I heard a loud growl. I was instantly tackled to the floor, and my wrists were pinned to the ground. I yelped struggling to break free. All I got in response was the attacker digging its nails into my wrists. Or more like claws... Then it hit me, the person pinning me was a bacca.


	2. Chapter 2 - You Can Talk?

Before I realized what was going on, I heard a loud growl. I was instantly tackled to the floor, and my wrists were pinned to the ground. I yelped struggling to break free. All I got in response was the attacker digging its nails into my wrists. Or more like claws... Then it hit me, the person pinning me was a bacca.

"Please! Please bacca! I wans't gonna take anything... I promise!" I yelled struggling to get out of the animal's grip. I knew shouting was useless though, everyone has always said baccas are just mindless killers. Tears started streaming down my face, for I knew the animal would kill me, and just eat me for dinner or something like that.

"Whoa! Fine dood! Just... Please stop crying!" The bacca said, releasing his grip on my wrists. He got up, and then reached a hand down to help me up.

I stared at him blankly before taking his hand. He pulled me up, and I just stood there, dumb founded.

He was _a lot_ different then the folk tales and legends said baccas would be like. First of all he _talked_. Not only that, he stood on two feet like a human would. And one of the most shocking things is that he's wearing a suit and a bright red tie. His eyes are a brown/yellow color, almost like honey. And even his fur looks groomed and clean!

"Hey... You alright there?" The bacca asked, waving a hand in my face. Thats when I realized how dumb I probably looked, just staring at him.

"Y-Yeah... Um, uh... Its just that... Erm..." I kept stuttering trying to find a nice way to ask.

"Yeah? Just spit it out already!" The bacca commanded, growing impatient with my rambling.

"Uh... So its just weird that you... Uh, talk..." I muttered out. His eyes held pain and sadness, and he frowned.

"Um... I'm sorry! Its just the tales always said... Um to put it in a nice way... Baccas were never told to be... Er... The most _civilized_ of things..." I said, trying not to pain the bacca anymore then he already was.

"Of course not. Humans don't think _anything _could ever be as _civilized or_ _sophisticated _as them. Like, _Hm, indubitably. Ah yes! I am a fancy pantsy human, I must say!_" The bacca said in a very mocking and quite rude, yet funny tone. I couldn't help but laugh. And I have to admit, it is the truth. The bacca joined me in my laughter until we stopped because our bellys hurt too much.

"So... Um... I'm Mitch." I said to break the awkward silence between us.

"Nice to meet ya Mitch!" The bacca smiled, his pearly white fangs showing. He reached his hand out for me to shake it, and so I did. "I'm Jerome!" He said proudly, still shaking my hand.

"Jerome... Thats a nice name." I mumbled to myself. "So... Uh... How long have you been living here?" I asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Well, In this tree house, only a couple of weeks. But I've been bouncing all around Crafter City for a few years now." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "How long have you lived here?" He asked.

"Oh well... I used to live in Redstone Town a for awhile, and I just recently moved a village right outside of Crafter City." I said pointing up north to where my small village is.

"Whats the village's name?" Jerome asked, tilting his head.

"The Nexus." I said smiling. I just love that name.

"Wow... Never heard of it..." Jerome said, chuckling.

"Its starting to get late..." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Can I come home with you, _Mitch_?" Jerome said smiling, holding out the 'Mitch'.

"Uh, well I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me bringing home a friend." I said, smiling brightly.

"Yay! It gets cold here at night." Jerome said jumping out the door.

"You okay!?" I yelled from above. He straightened his tie before calling for me to jump.

I gulped and jumped. I started to panic realizing I was going to land right on top of Jerome.

Everything stopped, and then I opened my eyes to see the bacca holding me bridal style. He caught me. I blushed a deep shade of red before pushing him away and standing up on my own two feet.

"Th-Thanks dood." I said before walking towards my village. He followed close behind.

When we finally made it to my house, I told Jerome to wait at the bottom of the stairs. The moment my fist hit the door it was opened and my mom was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you got kidnapped or hurt!" She said worriedly.

"Well I'm fine see?" I said, taking a step back and holding out my arms. "Oh! And mom I brought a new friend home... Can he spend the night?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Oh! Really! Thats great sweet heart! Of course he can!" She said smiling.

"Jerome! Dood she said yes! Come here!" I shouted to Jerome. He slowly walked up the stairs and to the door.

My mom stood there for a few moments in horror before she called for my father.

"BRIAN! Brian! Theres a _bacca_ at the door!" She shrieked terrified.


	3. Chapter 3 - He Can Stay

My mom stood there for a few moments in horror before she called for my father.

"BRIAN! Brian! Theres a bacca at the door!" She shrieked terrified.

"Mom! MOM! Listen to me! He's friendly!" I shouted, hoping she would calm down.

"I knew this would happen..." Jerome mumbled, slowly backing up.

"Don't leave... please." I said, giving an apologetic smile. At the same moment I saw my Dad walking up behind my Mom watching. My mom stopped yelling and grabbed my arm.

"Come inside honey... Daddy will protect you from this monster." She said, trying to pull me inside.

"No! Look at him! Does he look like he's gonna jump out and kill us all?" I yelled at her, my eyes starting to water. "I don't think so! It looks more like he's going to cry!" I said, voice filled with anger.

"Mitch, I should just go... This is how everyone treats me. Its nothing new..." He mumbled and started walk down the stairs.

"Jane, look at the poor boy. I doubt he's any older then Mitchell." My father said putting a hand on my mother's shoulder.

Jerome's ears perked up for a moment, and he turned to look at my dad. "Thank you sir, but if your wife isn't comfortable with me being here I'll leave." The bacca said, smiling kindly at my parents.

"No, you seem like a nice boy. And I know if Mitchell trusts you enough to bring you home, then you must be a kind young man." My mom said, smiling at me and Jerome.

"Does that mean he can stay?" I asked excitedly.

"If its fine with your father." She said, looking up to my dad.

"Of course it is." My dad said, smiling before turning to walk into the kitchen.

Jerome and I looked at each other and smiled. Then to my suprise, he hugs me tightly whispering in my ear, "Thank you."

~ FlashBack Over~

Not updating for a week, going camping... I might die without tumblr for that long...


End file.
